Higher Window: A Songfic
by Mar x Malfoy
Summary: 7th in the Awake Series. Hermione has lost Ron. Does this mean there's no hope for Draco?


**I own nothing. The characters are JK Rowling's. The song is Josh Groban's "Higher Window". Only the plot is mine**

**Enjoy**

_For all the times I tried for this  
>And every chance at you I missed<em>

Draco had tried time after time to reach Hermione. In his mind he had, anyway. Ron had been dead and buried for almost ten months. At first, Draco kept missing any opportunity he had to do anything, comfort Hermione, talk to Hermione, anything…at first.

_I've been known to go my way, but I confess  
>It made me miss you more<em>

Somewhere he just stopped trying as hard, like he used to do with everything. When things didn't go his way, he slunk back into a petulant child. But that wasn't who he was any longer. Draco Malfoy was more than that. Even actions as minor as his failed attempts to get closer to Hermione made Draco miss her. He loved her still.

_I drew my line across the sand  
>And set my flag in no man's land<em>

Hermione saw what Draco was doing. After five months, she slowly started to put her hand out to Draco's. He had closed himself off again at that point. Both Hermione and Draco had their hearts walled off and distant. Two people that were so different were, in fact, very much alike.

_But here I am the one man band  
>With a song that's meant for two<em>

The feeling of emptiness clawed at Draco. He knew plain as day that there was something missing.

_And there is a light, from a higher window  
>Shining down on you tonight<em>

As Draco unfolded, bringing himself out from under the awning of his bleak thoughts, he witnessed Hermione do the same. The new blossoms on a flower, the two gradually opened towards each other.

_And the music floats on the breeze  
>Bringing an easier time<em>

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. It felt like just yesterday that Ron died. Ron, the only man she ever loved. He was the person she was meant to spend eternity with. Fate happened different. She believed everything happened for a reason. What was the reason for that, though?

_And all of our cards are on the table  
>Tell me what you want to do<em>

Draco understood loss. He really did. Once Hermione had been open with him and told him what she was feeling, he understood a little more why she was so hesitant. It was alright. All she had to do was tell him… tell him something…

_Just don't tell me that it's too late  
>For me to love you<em>

The only thing Draco wouldn't be able to bear was for Hermione to say he was too late. He had so much love, so much love to give her.

_How perfect we were meant to be  
>Our warm and silent symmetry<em>

They were supposed to be, Draco felt that so strongly. He believed in Fate. Fate had brought them back to each other. Fate had given him all of these chances to be with his true love. All of their differences and the past didn't matter. They just fit.

_It's times like these when all, all we need  
>Is to be reminded<br>_

She kept closing herself off to him. Every step they took forward together, she would suddenly take three back. She just needed to remember they were the pair that was meant to be. Draco knew that Hermione knew it.

_And I have flown a thousand miles  
>To empty room and crowded aisles<em>

Anything Hermione asked, Draco would do. For her, he would cross the ends of eternity and the sands of time.

_And we went from cathedral bells  
>To show and tell and wish you wells<em>

He showed her the world. It was a different world than she had been used to as a young girl. This new world, thanks to the late Harry Potter, was peaceful. The aftershocks of war were no longer brand new and now there was a chance to see everything anew.

_And I, I still look at you and I am blinded I am blinded  
><em>

The only thing Draco could see was Hermione.

_Because there is a light, from a higher window  
>Shining down on us tonight<em>

The entire world was theirs. Free, hopeful, full of chance. They had a world of light that they could take in their hands.

_And the music floats on the breeze  
>From an easier time<br>_

Easier times really only had existed within themselves; only in the relationships they made for themselves. It was all different now.

_And all of our cards are on the table  
>Tell me what you want to do<em>

It was Hermione's call. Draco was giving it everything he could. He told her how much he loved her. He laid everything out. Now it was up to her.

_Just don't tell me that it's too late_

He didn't know what he would do if Hermione told him this needed to end.

_Don't tell me that it's too late now_

Draco had loved her for too long and now he finally had his chance.

_Just don't tell me that it´s too late _

This could be his last shot.

_for me to love you_

And she whispered back, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
